


we've still got time

by DefineNormal



Series: all the small things [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1 chapter per episode, 100 word drabbles, F/M, Gen, Just not here, anyway, because i am weak, is p much filled with jack, oh well, still no plot to speak of, the mind of phryne fisher, they have sex eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineNormal/pseuds/DefineNormal
Summary: Series 3! We made it! One 100 word chapter for every episode, with the screencap that inspired the piece.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: all the small things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747324
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. men!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Defying Feats - Special thanks to M, once again. This particular chapter took both of us overworking that one brain cell. At least 50 of these words are hers. Thanks, beebee.

“Stood him up for another man.”

“Oh come on, cough up.”

The handle of the axe is begging to be swung, but which direction first? Jack, for being so incredibly obtuse. Or her father for being so obnoxiously... _ in Melbourne _ . 

It’s Jack’s cool dismissals that cause the deepest ache. She thought they were on the same page, that he’d seen what she was desperately trying to show him.

Frustration curls her fingers into fists. She’s exposed, obvious and unaccustomed to it

It is insult added to injury to find herself hurrying down the corridor after him. Not pursued but pursuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upside of writing these so far in advance is that I forget what I've done until it comes time to post. So this one was fun to be reminded of. And if you're still here after 2 seasons, blessings on you. Thanks for everything.


	2. just reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder & The Maiden

“Jack, wait.”

She isn’t even sure what she was hoping to prove with Compton. A challenge to herself that she could, if she wanted, forget Jack? A pre-emptive sabotage of the frighteningly immense  _ thing _ she could feel building between them?

Her very real remorse sets her feet in motion after him.

To say what, exactly? Is she sorry for what she’s done, or is she just sorry she’s been caught?

Confronted with the flicker of Jack’s eyes and the unsurprised blandness of his features, she knows it’s the former.

Jack, though, will believe it’s the latter. She doesn’t blame him.


	3. i see how you take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder and Mozarella

_Mine._

She doesn’t say it, but she _feels_ it.

Dark, sticky possessiveness curls in her belly, heavy and hot. 

The woman touches Jack with careless familiarity; Jack accepts the contact without embarrassment. 

Phryne’s stomach is in free-fall, the steady ground inexplicably gone beneath her feet. It’s not just that some other woman should desire Jack, but that the very notion has become, to her, embarrassingly intolerable. 

Jack is not a prize to be won, or a bone to be scrapped over. And she is not the jealous type.

Still...she longs to bare her teeth and chase off the intruder.


	4. something going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood & Money

Two fingers trace the skin of her neck. She watches him coolly, mildly challenging, waiting for him to retreat.

He doesn’t. Instead he simply stills, the whorls of his fingertips pressed just so against her rapidly increasing pulse.

She offers a joke to break the spell and he answers by drawing lightly over her skin.

Jack’s eyes shutter and reopen, indolent and sensual.

Unable to help herself, Phryne arches under his unhurried touch and he _smiles_.

They are on the precipice of something exhilarating when Dot interrupts.

But there is no shame, only a definite promise of more to come.


	5. a friend who can enlighten you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death & Hysteria

Mac has never been particularly interested in being Phryne’s wing-woman, which makes her teasing statement all the more confounding. 

Phryne cuts her eyes to her friend, whose grin is more a baring of teeth than actual smile. 

Jack’s gaze shifts between the women. Other than a few hard swallows, he shows very little embarrassment.

It’s endearing.

Once Jack and his constable are gone, Phryne slaps Mac across the shoulder.

“What was that?”

“A nudge.”

“Since when have you ever _nudged_?”

Mac gives a careless shrug. “Oh, just fuck the man already, Phryne, and put us all out of our misery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly off script drabble. But Mac's face said it, even if her mouth didn't.


	6. things are dire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death at the Grand

Phyrne’s composure, usually rock solid, hasn’t just slipped. It lay shattered at her feet.

Her father’s blasé attitude has her skin tingling and a suspicious burning at the back of her throat. 

She thinks of her mother. Her soft-spoken, long-absent mother. Alone and apparently broke. 

Again.

She hasn’t had a row with her father in years, and the desire for a good brawl floods her veins.

Jack’s hand on her arm isn’t rough but it’s firm and she’s once again a recalcitrant teenager, surly and argumentative.

To Jack’s credit he doesn’t scold her, or laugh, but simply leads her away.


	7. you'll have to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game, Set & Murder

She signs her name with the usual flourish, realizing belatedly that she had no idea what she’s just agreed to.

The words  _ special constable _ both amuse and mildly alarm her. She can only surmise what has brought Jack to such an uncharacteristic decision.

Supposition evaporates as he leans forward to pin the badge to her robe, studious and careful. His gaze is shifted down until it’s not and her throat closes.

He doesn’t look away immediately, not anymore. His gaze caresses hers, holds her there suspended in the moment. 

The air swells with all the things she cannot yet say.


	8. more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til Death Do Us Part

“More like a romantic overture.”

“Is that the best that you can do?”

“Would you like me to improve on it?”

Whatever glib remark she might have once given dissolves in the sly, gentle tilt of his lips.

“More than anything.”

It is startlingly, heart-stoppingly true. Jack has been quietly, gently romancing her for nearly as long as she’s known him. He asks nothing of her beyond that which she is capable of being and of giving.

She isn’t sure she can be, or give, all he deserves.

But God, just this once, she would like the opportunity to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a movie to go and I've amassed a little collection of "b sides" drabbles. Mostly from Jack because he thought it was rude that Phryne got all the say. If you've made it this far - you're amazing. Now go write something for ME to read, mkay?


End file.
